The Joys of Unexpected Fatherhood
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: When Yuuri was young he did a lot of stupid things. And given the course of Yuuri's life, doesn't it only make sense that it would comes back to bite him in the ass? Or, one morning Yuuri's Father finds a baby with Katsuki eyes in a basket instead of the morning paper. Part one of {The Grief of the Father} series


When Yuuri was young he did a lot of stupid things. He partied. He drank. And he screwed. A lot. As in, every night he went home with a man or woman. It was to the point that one could even say he was a bit of a slut. However, after an incident with a man who didn't seem to understand the meaning of no, Yuuri stopped hitting the bottle quiet as often. He also stopped going to out of control parties, and it almost seemed that he had gotten his life on track. So of course, given the course of Yuuri's life fate was destined to fuck him over.

Said fuck over came 11 months after his last black out drunk rager.

His father had gone out to get his newspaper like he typically did. Instead, he came upon a baby in a basket. Toshiya was a normally calm man. But that baby had been sitting in the cold long enough for a thin layer of snow to cover the blanket wrapped around him. And he was so very still that for a moment Toshiya feared the little thing was dead. He picked it up gently and let out a relieved sigh when it opened its eyes and began to wail. He hurried back into the heated house, holding him closer so he could get warmed up.

"Hiroko! Mari! Yuuri!" He called, trying to shush the baby. Thanking god in the back of his mind that the inn was empty, he stepped into the dining room. Yuuri was still asleep, but Mari was sweeping and Hiroko was in the process of taking off her apron.

"Toshiya, what in-" His wife stopped dead at the sight of the pale infant in his arms, and by the time Mari's broom clattered to the ground Hiroko was already unfroze and in motion. She plucked him from his arms, and in the way only mothers could shushed the child up in a moment.

The baby looked at them all with wide and familiar cinnamon colored eyes, and Hiroko gasped as Toshiya felt himself get light-headed. For a moment everything was quiet

"He has Yuuri's eyes." Mari said what they were all thinking, and the quiet shattered. Both her parents turned to their son's bedroom, and Mari winced as they screamed,

"YUURI!"

Five seconds later Yuuri stumbled into the kitchen, taking in the scene with blurry eyes. He looked at the baby, and opened his mouth to speak. He hit the ground before he could say a word.

When he woke up, he got a 30 minute lecture on using protection, and a even longer one on what kind of people he consorted with (Yuuri didn't remember the woman he slept with, and in a way he was glad. What kind of mother left a child in the cold?). In the end, they all agreed to keep the baby. How could they not? It was Yuuri's and with one look of those innocent eyes, Yuuri had fallen in love. He wasn't even sure how the mother of him (whoever she was) could do that. Who could look into those eyes and abandon him? Not Yuuri, not any of them. And so, it came to be that there was a child again in the Katsuki household.

It wasn't easy. He had gotten very sick from being in the cold for so long and the Katsuki's feared he wouldn't live. He often had fevers and coughed horribly for long periods of time. A trip to the hospital proved helpful however, and soon (like a true Katsuki), the little boy persevered. Before long, it was like he was never even sick.

Of course, that wasn't the only hurdle. Everyone was unused to the screaming. Sometimes Yuuri would wake up from his baby's screams, other times he would be woken by Mari or a resident knocking on the door to complain about the wails. After a brief adjustment period, he got used to waking up the second a noise came from the little one's mouth but once in a while he would sleep through them and Mari or his parents would quiet him.

It was also very expensive to raise a child. With guests at the hot spring dwindling more and more every year, they barely had enough money to support themselves, let alone a child. Luckily, Yuuko and Takashi were a huge help. As the triplets grew out of things, his son grew into them. Formula was costly, but at least the baby seemed to have no qualms with wearing pink (not that they only put him in pink. He had just as much a chance of wearing something green or blue. Still, something told Yuuri this would be something his son would complain about when he was older. Yuuri couldn't wait to tease him.)

Time seemed to move faster and faster and he grew more and more until morning when he was feeding his little offspring mashed up katsudon he looked up at him with a gapped smile and said clear as day,

"Dada."

Yuuri's heart had never overflown with as much love as it had just then. He was never gladder to have never worn protection then he was in that moment.

And time still continued, until his beautiful son was turning 2 and he decided he wanted to show him something. He put on a video of _him_ and Yuuri watched as his son stared at Victor Nikiforov, his eyes following the skater as he twirled and leaped across the ice. It was one of his older videos, and no doubt it was the long shiny hair that had caught his attention (hell, Yuuri was still mourning that hair) and not the skating, but Yuuri still couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he leaned down and ruffled his little boy's hair. He pulled up his son's zipper to his green onsie before spinning him in his arms.

"Admiring Victor, Vicchan?" He asked. His little Victor moved his eyes away from his namesake, giggling as he was spun. Together the two of them watched as Victor skated around the rink. He hadn't started writing his own music yet, and still Yuuri couldn't let his eyes leave the screen as he skated to Tchaikovsky's Lilac Fairy. He was entrancing, and a quick look at Vicchan proved he echoed the sentiment. The video closed with someone throwing a flower crown at Victor. Bending down to pick it up, the long-haired man smiled before putting it on his head. His score was shown briefly, then the tape ran out and the TV went stat-icky.

Yuuri turned to Vicchan to see the little boy was yawning. Yuuri picked him up and carried him over to his child bed before tucking him in. He turned around to turn off the television and when he spun back Vicchan was already asleep. Smiling to himself, he kissed the toddler's head before going to his own bed. Tomorrow, he would head to the rink. And who knew? Maybe Vicchan would come with him for a change. After all, he'd started skating when he was 3. What harm could it do?

 _A/N:_ _Did I surprise you?_ _  
_ _Did you guess it was Vicchan?_ _  
_ _So, this is (maybe, emphasis on maybe) a starter for a story that literally just popped in my head. I've never really seen anything like this before. Don't expect anything from me though! I've so much writers block I should start selling it._ _  
_ _See?_ _  
_ _That didn't even make sense._ _  
_ _For anyone curious, I have no idea for who the mother is, and she will likely never come into the narrative._ _  
_ _If you have any thoughts or want to tell me if I made an error, feel free to comment! I promise I'll read each and everyone of them!_


End file.
